Carrying On a Legacy
by Rytex
Summary: Teddy Lupin and young Fred Weasley have a plan to completely trash Filch.  However, only Victoire doesn't app- you know what?  Screw it.  Let's go trash Filch.  One-shot, TeddyxVictoire.


**Hey readers. Betcha some of you didn't know I even existed until I posted this little hour-long-of-writing oneshot. Well, her I am, making my Harry Potter debut. I have a fanfiction in mind that I'm currently outlining, but it won't come for a while. Anyway, enjoy the oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter.  
>Snape: Don't lie to me. Ten points from Gryffindor!<br>Me: Snape, despite the fact that you're one of my favorite characters in the entire series, I hate you right now. You spoiled my fun!**

**Snape: It's what I do best.**

* * *

><p>Carrying on a Legacy<p>

"The Aguamenti charm is a conjuring charm used to cause a fountain of water to emit from your wand. The Aguamenti charm is the most basic form of liquid conjuring, as water is the basic form of most liquids. In order to conjure a fountain, slash your wand and say the word Aguamenti."

Teddy Lupin yawned widely as he put The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 back on the table next to him. The Gryffindor common room was all but deserted at this moment. Some second-year girls were gossipping in a corner, while one of them openly stared at him. He smiled, changed his hair to his favorite shade of blue, then raised his eyebrows at her. She blushed furiously.

The fire crackled rather loudly for some reason, causing him to jump, and a burning log slid a little. He looked around to see Fred Weasley pointing his wand at the fire.

"Scare you, Ted?"

The young joker, three years his junior, had already lived up to the reputation set up by his father and uncle, and by his own father and friends. Fred Teddy smiled lightly.

"No, not really."

A log suddenly fell from the fire and ignited the carpet.

Fred started panicking, while Teddy observed him hyperventilating like an idiot before raising his wand, slashing it at the fire, and saying "Aguamenti."

The fountain of water that was supposed to emit ended up shooting forth like a fire hose, blasting the logs to oblivion and ripping portions of the carpet to shreds.

Now Fred was laughing his head off.

After stopping the water flow, he repaired the carpet, conjured more logs, and set them aflame.

Then he pointed his wand at Fred and said "Aguamenti!"

The fountain happened, and it drenched Fred, who shouted indignantly.

Now it was Teddy's turn to laugh.

After he dried off Fred, they both laughed as they sat down on the sofa again.

"So, Fred, how many dungbombs did you buy this time? And when do you plan on donating some to Peeves?"

Fred cackled mischievously.

"Dad was kind enough to donate a good fifty, telling me to use them well. He said Filch particularly likes it when you set them off in halls after hours. Uncle Harry lent me his Invisibility Cloak for the job too."

Teddy laughed.

"I can help you out with this."

He changed his appearance to match that of Professor Longbottom, then winked at Fred.

Fred laughed again, then hurried upstairs.

"Am I hearing right? Prefect Teddy Lupin, assisting in some juvenile delinquency?"

He hid a smile at the thought that the single, hottest girl in the school that he had known since childhood, was speaking to him.

He turned around to see Victoire Weasley standing on the bottom stair, arms crossed, an amused scowl on her face, the Prefect badge on her chest gleaming in the firelight.

"Hey, my dad did when he was a kid." he said, smirking somewhat as she faltered. She hadn't expected that. But she did counter.

"Well, he didn't really do it. Sirius and James did it and he didn't get them in trouble." she said.

Teddy chuckled.

"Good. I'll make them all proud."

A loud wail suddenly sounded right behind as the stairs transformed into a slide, causing Victoire to shriek and fall down while the rest of the common room roared with laughter. She blushed a deep crimson, which would make her Uncle Ron's ears jealous, and hid her face from Teddy's view while she got to her feet.

Fred pulled the Invisibility cloak off from behind her, laughing his little head off.

The only two people not laughing, however, were Victoire and Teddy.

Teddy jumped over the back of the couch to help her up.

However, she turned away from him.

"Really?" he whispered.

She said nothing, merely drawing her shoulder away.

"I'm telling Professor Longbottom if you do."

He couldn't help it.

"But Vicky, I am Professor Longbottom."

She bristled, but even she, in all her anger toward him, and annoyance at being called Vicky, couldn't resist a little chuckle.

"Fine, then Headmistress McGonagall."

He blinked.

"Why? What's wrong with a little fun?"

She turned toward him, eyes narrowed.

"This is Filch! He's going to hang you by your thumbs! He'll probably make you go into the Forbidden Forest! Maybe you'll have to scour a barrel of Flobberworms! Maybe you'll-"

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"I'm glad you care, but if I won't get caught. I'm me, remember?"

And with that, he stood up, Fred drew the cloak around him, and they both left the room.

As they walked, Teddy watched the Marauder's Map he had smuggled into his trunk from his godfather's study to make sure there was no one following them. Or coming near them.

"Look for Peeves." Fred said.

Peeves was found by the door to the Room of Requirement, impatiently waiting for Fred to arrive.

"About time you showed up, Weasel-by. I've just been graffitiing names on the trophy cases by the Charms corridor. Normally, mind you, I'd loosen that chandelier in the Entrance Hall as my usual tradition of smashing it after chasing out that Ministry with the pink frilly nastiness that your dad so kindly let me have some fun with."

"But you did that earlier today."

"I know, but that one was practice. Filch said he put Sealing Potion on it to prevent it from coming loose again, but it wasn't true."

Fred pulled a burlap sack out from the cloak, and handed it to Peeves, while taking out a small backpack and stuffing about twenty of his bombs inside.

"Aunt Hermione showed me how to do an Undetectable Extension charm. Or rather, she showed Dominique how, and I eavesdropped."

Teddy snorted.

"Well, time's a-ticking, and the Bloody Baron's currently groaning and clanking up in the Astronomy Tower. Oh, and Filch would probably appreciate the smell of Dungbomb outside the door of his office." Teddy added.

Peeves got a wicked grin on his face.

"Too right you are, Loony Loopy Lupin."

Teddy blinked, then yawned.

"Well, I'd love to chat, but the real Professor Longbottom's on his way out of McGonagall's office. Best make ourselves scarce."

Peeves took off toward Filch's office, while Fred ducked under the cloak and took off down the hall.

Teddy yawned again, then transformed into himself just as Professor Longbottom came into view.

"Teddy." he said, nodding at him as he passed.

"Professor." he answered, walking around as if he were patrolling the corridor.

As he passed where Teddy knew Fred was, Neville reached a hand out and yanked the cloak off Fred.

"Wha- Hey!"

Neville looked at him rather sternly.

"Fred Weasley, you do realize you are out of bed, after hours, and carrying a banned substance, don't you?"

Fred glanced nervously to Teddy.

"Better tick Filch off really well. If it isn't worthwhile, I'll change my mind about not punishing you." he said, throwing the cloak back on Fred, then walking off toward the Staff dormitories.

About five minutes later, they were in the entrance hall.

"When he comes in, be sure to use the Reductor on the chandelier chain. I've got the bombs." Fred said.

Boom!

"That's our cue."

Not three seconds later, the loud cry could be heard.

"PEEVES!"

Filch hobbled into the entrance hall about a minute later, following Peeves, who had been gliding from side to side, singing some song with rather rude lyrics, while throwing bombs left and right.

The both of them stood at the top of the mezzanine, watching everything unfold.

Finally, as Peeves spun around, chucking them in all directions at the climax of his song, Fred dumped his backpack of Bombs on Filch.

The fake dung covered him, causing him to start bawling loudly at how he'll never get it cleaned.

"Reducto!"

His curse hit one of the chains holding the chandelier up, but nothing happened, and it couldn't be heard over Filch's racket.

"I thought you had the Reductor Curse down!" Fred hissed.

Teddy held up a finger.

There came an almighty clang as the chain he had hit shattered suddenly, causing the chandelier to fall and hit the ground, shattering all the crystal and gold.

Peeves circled the scene, singing his rude song while Teddy yawned.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night."

Fred chortled.

"Me too."

They returned to the common room, where they were treated as heroes. The butterbeer was everywhere, the sweets were being passed around, and everyone congratulated them on living up to their fathers' reputations. Naturally, everyone had found out about it before they had made it back.

Courtesy of Violet, the Fat Lady's friend.

But Victoire wasn't to be found.

Teddy's heart sank. She was the one he was trying to impress by this, even though she didn't approve.

He shrugged, thinking he would talk to her about it in the morning, and went up to his dormitory. What a shock it was to find the object of his affection sitting on his bed.

"Victoire! What are you doing in here?"

She had a glare that was so Grandma Molly-ish that Teddy flinched.

"You complete prat! How can you do this! You're a Prefect, for Merlin's sake! You're supposed to be setting an example by living up to..."

He felt a little sheepish while he listened, but he needed a way to shut her up. His idea was cliché, but he supposed it would have to do.

"And furthermore-"

She was silenced as Teddy leaned forward and captured her lips.

She was caught off-guard for a moment, but she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in.

When they finally separated, he looked her in the eye.

"You know, you're cute when you're mad."

She giggled.

"I did all this just to impress you."

"It does seem like you." she said, smiling somewhat.

He smiled back, then got up and held out a hand, eager to get back to the party downstairs.

She took it and they descended the staircase.

"Just think how mad Filch is going to be in the morning. You're going to be in so much trouble with him." she said.

"I know," he said, "but I do have a legacy to carry on."

* * *

><p><strong>I only really got inspired to do this after I saw a drawing of what Teddy and Victoire looked like on the Facebook page "Harry Potter is obviously far superior to Twilight" (and it is). Compare the 180,000 people on this page to the just over 2,000 on ALL the "Twilight is better than HP" pages. Anyway, like it? Please review for me. I love reviews.<br>**


End file.
